The Message
by Angelrain32515
Summary: Tobias recieves strange dreams, and then he and the rest of the Animorphs are transported.....
1. Chapter 1

The Message  
  
by: Angelrain32515  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Cathrina  
  
  
I looked out on to the ocean that surronded three sides of the estate. I knew it was getting close to the time to communicate with Tobias, so I began to get ready to sent the message that I was suppose to send. One hour later, my message had been sent. Tobias, come to England, bring your five friends. When you get there, call me,my number is in the phone book. Look for Cathrina ________. I'll send the money,clothes, and transportation. I then, walked into my room, closing the balcony doors behind me.  
  
  
Tobias  
  
  
Tobias, come to England, bring your five friends.When you get there, call me,my number is in the phone book. Look for Cathrina _________.I'll send the money,clothes,and transportation. I was shocked. For some reason I fell out of my tree, and suddenly everything went black, besides that message that kept repeating it's self.  
  
Aximilli  
  
  
"I wonder where Tobias is?", I heard Rachel say. I thought about the same thing. Prince Jake and the others had a look on there faces that asked the same thing. " Maybe we should go to the meadow and see where he is?", Cassie suggested. We all said sure. So we all morphed to our bird morphs and flew towards Tobias meadow. We couldn't see anything due to this strange cloud that Cassie called fog, so we landed and started searching for Tobias in our natural forms. That's when Rachel suddenly found Tobias.  
  
Cassie  
  
  
Rachel sort of shrieked we she found him. Jake, Marco, Ax and I ran to where Rachel was standing. There was Tobias, laying near the base of the tree. I picked him up gently, and checked him over to be sure he didn't have any broken bones or cuts, he seemed to be fine. "He must have just fallen out of the tree, and when he hit the ground, he became unconsious." I said ,"he'll be fine, he should wake up soon." As a response to my words Tobias woke up. All of a sudden he said,We have to go to England. Marco replied by saying,"My,my Tobias, isn't it a little soon for your honeymoon with Rachel, I mean your not even married yet." Rachel sent Marco a look that said "don't mess with me". Marco became quiet all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
Jake  
  
  
" Why do we need to go to England, Tobias?" I asked him. He then told us about the message he got, and how that shocked him and he fell out of the tree." Why would someone ask us to come to England?" I don't know was the only reply I got. Ax then asked Tobias, was this message in a thought speak, or normal voice Neither, it was more like a mixture of a computer voice, human, and thought speak voice. We all took a couple of minutes too think this over. Then, I asked " So, should we go to England or stay here?" "Well, if we go this person, Cathrina or what ever, might help us, or it could be a trap, since the Yeerks do know we are humans.", Rachel informed us. A few minutes later, we all just stood there thinking, until finally, I said,"Okay, lets have a vote. Yes if we should go, no if we shouldn't." The results was 4 to 1 with Marco against.   
  
  
Marco  
  
  
It was final. We were going to England."Ummmm.......I got one question to ask." I said to the group. What?, Tobias said. "How will we get to England?",I just wanted to know." Well, England is way to far to swi- All of a sudden Tobias stop in midsetence. "Tobias what's wr-?" Rachel began to say, then she to stopped in midsentence. A few minutes later we were in a park. There were people all around us talking with a british accent. 


	2. Chapter 2

England  
  
by: Angelrain32515  
A/N: This story is suppose to be read after you read the message. I forgot to write on the message, that it was to be contiued. This story will also be countiued. sorry for the confusion, for everyone that has read the message, the message was the first fanfic i have every wrote, so I am getting use to writing them. -Angelrain32515  
  
Jake  
  
  
"Wh- Where are we?", Cassie asked us. I had no clue to where we were, I mean one minute we were in Tobias's meadow, and the next, we were suddenly on a sidewalk, beside a street named Gerceus Avenue. We all looked around there were lots of people walking around, some were talking and others seemed to be just enjoyed the beautiful spring day. "I have no idea?" I told her, "Tobias, do you know where we are?" "No, Jake. I don't.", he replied. "What a minute, didn't Cathrina say in the message that she would provide the transportation?" ,Tobias suddenly exclaimed. "I think so, but I actually thought it meant a long limo with a chauffeur, and a T.V. in it." Rachel snorted after Marco said that, and replied,"Yeah, in your dreams Marco. You actually think she is that rich?" "Hey, I can dream, can't I?" he said. "Well, dreaming is one of the few things that you can do properly, so I guess you can dream." Rachel muttered.  
Cassie  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up you guys little discussion, but we should figure out what to do next.", Jake said, reminding everyone about our sudden appearence into, well where every we were. "Maybe we should check the phone book and see if we can find Cathrina's number, I mean maybe this is England.", Tobias said. "I agree with Tobias, maybe we should call Cathrina.", Rachel said. "Oh, wait a minute, Tobais? Ax? did either of you guys morph few minutes ago?" Jake asked them. That was when I finally figured out that Tobias and Ax were in their human forms. "I don't beleive so, Prince Jake. Maybe this Cathrina person changed us back into our human morphs during the transportion. Trans. I like the sound of that word. Trans-por-ta-on.", Ax replied. "You know, I like this idea of everyone standing around talking, but maybe we should find this lady, and ask her what we should do." Marco said. "Hey. for once Marco said something that made sense! Call the news station! This is a once in a life time miracle.", Rachel exclaimed. "Ha ha ha and for this month only, a bonus ha!" Marco replied. "Um... guys, you know, I would love to stand around here all day, but we should find out what to do next." Jake said in his fearless leader voice.   
  
Tobias  
  
  
Here is a pay phone, and here's a phone book. Lets see if her number is in the book." I said. Everyone agreed. After looking at the phone book for a few minutes, I found her number, I think it was the right one at least. "umm.... there is a Lady Cathrina _________ of Tara Ridge Manor, but that's it. There are no other Cathrina _______ in the book." I told them. "Well, call her then. I am getting bored standing around here all day.", Marco complained. "Like you have anything else to do, Marco?" Rachel shot back at him. Marco became silent after that. I decided to call her. After the phone rang for tree times, a man with a british accent answered,"May I help you?" he asked with a heavy british accent."Yes, may I speak to Cathrina ________?"I asked him. "Just a moment." was the only reply. After a few minutes went by a girl voice was on the phone. "Yes?" she asked, "May I ask whom I am speaking to?" "Oh, yes. "This is Tobias ________.I recieved your message." , I said. "Oh, I am glad you did. I'll send the limo to get you shortly. Wait there your at Rether Lane arn't you?" she asked. "Yes" , I said after looking over at the sign that told what street it was. "Okay, you'll be staying in the Harthow Hotel. I've made the reservations under your full names. I'll meet you at a party I am having in three days. I'll meet you at the door then. It starts at seven. Your clothes and money, are already in your suites at the hotel. bye." she said and hun gup the phone.   
  
  
Jake  
  
  
"Okay, she's sending a car here in a few minutes. We'll be staying in the Harthow Hotel, then we'll meet her at a party she's hosting at her house ,in three days."Tobias said.A few seconds later a long black limo pulled up on the curve. "That's the car." , Tobias said walking towards it. We all started to get into the car, when the chauffeur, walked over to the door and sprayed Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Ax, and I with this spray stuff. Before I blacked out I saw Tobias getting zapped on his neck and passing out.   
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Ow!" , Marco said as we were thrown from the limo. We all got up and looked around. There right in front of us was the Harthow Hotel. "Well, at least they dropped us off at the hotel.", Marco muttered. "Hey, Tobias what are we suppose to do now?" I asked him. Tobias was the only one that knew what we were suppose to do. "Tobias what ar-." I stopped in midsentence, because just then noticed he wasn't here. The others figured it out too, or at least Rachel did because the next thing I heard was " Tobias isn't here!", from Rachel.   
  
  
To continued..... 


	3. Chapter 3

The Missing  
  
By: Angelrain32515  
A/N- please read the message, and England before you read this fic.  
-Angelrain32515  
  
  
Cassie  
  
  
It was true, Tobias wasn't anywhere."This is great. I mean we all get sent to England, then we supposially get picked up by a very expensive car, that is longer than a bus. The we all get shocked by this zapper thingy, and to add it all up the owner of the car, kidnaps the bird-boy who is the only one that knows what we're suppose to do.", Marco summarized for us. "Maybe, we should call Cathrina up and make her tell us where Tobias is." I suggested. "Alright, we should do that as soon as we find our hotel rooms.", Jake told us. We entered the hotel, and walked to the reservation desk. "May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked. "Hey, does anyone know what the reservation is under?" Jake whispered to all of us. "I don't know, maybe it's under Tobias's full name.", Rachel suggested. "Okay, lets try that name.", Jake replied back."Ummm..... is there a reservation under Tobias _____________?", Jake asked the woman. "Yes, in fact there is. That reservation is a package reserve along with Jake_________. Rachel ____________, Cassie ____________, Marco ______________, and Ax ___________." she told us. "Okay, we're those people.", Jake told her. " Okay, I'll need to see some ID, to aprove of that." she replied. We all looked at each other, then Marco said "Man, I knew we should have brought those Student ID cards with us." It was a small joke, but not at all funny. "Man, what are we suppose to do now."Just then there was a phone call at the desk. The lady picked the phone up and began to talk in it. "Hello. Welcome to the Harthow Hotel-"the lady was stopped in midsentence. "Oh, yes Miss ___________, there are some kids now that are saying they are them, but we can't let them in to the rooms without ID, it's the hotel's-." "Yes..... I understand....of course..... yes right away." That was Miss ____________. She told me what you all looked like, and you all fit those descriptions. I'll just need you all to sign here." She handed us all a piece of paper. We all signed our names and were about to be given the keys when she said, "Wait, where is Mr. Tobias _________?" "Oh, he is......um........on his way in a few minutes he just needed to go pick something up." Jake told her. We got the keys and went up the elevator to floor 6, the top floor. As we reached our rooms, Jake said, "As soon as we get settled in our rooms, lets give Miss Cathrina a call." We all nodded in agreement." Okay, we'll call in my room." With that we left, and walked into our rooms.   
  
  
  
Tobias  
  
  
I woke up all of a sudden. I looked around the room I was in, it was dark, and silent. I tried to move, but found that my hands were handcuffed and that my feet were chained to a chair. I tried to remember what had happen when we were getting in the car. I remembered almost getting into the car when something shocked my neck, then I blacked out. I sat there for a few minutes trying to get out of the chair, but it was no use.I then tried to morph a fly, but I couldn't morph at all. "Great, this keeps getting better and better." I muttered under my breathe. I then, heard people's voices coming closer every second. Then, two men dressed all in black, and the man wearing the driver's oufit, walked in. They were all wearing those black sock caps, pulled over their faces. One of the guys in black, walked over to me and said hello. " My name is Ryan, and these are Malcolm and Jeff. Sorry to bring you here on such short notice, but we needed you." he said. "Lady Cathrina, has brought you and your friends here, to help her.", he paused before going on."She needs your help with hiding some very valuable information." "Yeah? Well then, why am I here instead of talking to her?" I asked him. "I'm gonna use you for ransom." he answered. "Why?" I replied. "Because I want to know what that information is. I know it has to do with her money, but I need to find out everything. You see, I am suppose to marry her in a few months, but when I marry her all her money, will belong to her, and I won't get a cent of it until she dies." "If you want the money so bad, then why not kill her?" I asked him. He laughed for a few seconds then replied,"Because if she dies, everything she owns will be given to the people in her will, and I 've already looked at it, and I am not mention at all in there." "If your not mentioned in her will, then why is she even marring you?" I asked him His reply was,"Because our marriage is betrothed. We were engaged when we were born." After that last reply, I felt a shock on my neck, then all went blank.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
Jake  
  
  
Everyone met in my room. We found Cathrina's number in the phone book, and dialed it. While it was ringing Rachel told me to put it on speaker phone, I did. A few seconds later a man answered the phone, saying, "Hello? This is Tara Ridge Manor, whom may I ask is speaking?" I hesitated for a few minutes and then said "Jake _________. I would like to speak to Lady Cathrina, please.""Alright I'll get her." was the only reply. A few minutes later a girl voice came on the line. "Hello? This is Cathrina speaking." "Hi, This is Jake ___________. Where is Tobias?!" "What do you mean? Is he gone?" "Yes he's gone, why else would we call?" Marco answered. "Well, why don't I come over to the hotel right now? Forget about meeting at the party." "Okay." I replied. Just then there was a puff of smoke and a girl about 16 or 17 stood in the room. She had light brown hair that was pulled up with a clip, and some of the hair curled . She had dark brown eyes, and wasn't tall, but wasn't really short ethier. She was very thin. She then said,"Hello, I'm Cathrina __________."   
  
  
Cassie  
  
  
"Okay lady! Where is Tobias?!", Rachel yelled at her. "I do not know. But, I think I know of someone that might have him." she said calmly. "My fiancee, Ryan ________, is after my money, and he'll use anything, anyone to get it." "He doesn't sound like a nice guy, why did you say yes to his porposal if you think his is such a jerk?' I asked her. "Sadly, our engadement was arranged when we were born, by our parents.", she answered. After she said that there was a slight pause, before Rachel started yelling, again. "Okay, then where would he be!?", She asked her. "Well, he could be in any numbero of someone that might have him." she said calmly. "My fiancee, Ryan ________, is after my money, and he'll use anything, anyone to get it." "He doesn't sound like a nice guy, why did you say yes to his porposal if you think his is such a jerk?' I asked her. "Sadly, our engadement was aa  
" If you ever want to see your friend again, have Cathrina ________________ get her will together. After she does this, send a telegram in reply saying she did so. We'll then, bring your friend to the party that Cathrina is hosting at her house in 3 days."  
" Well, I guess we should tell Cathrina about this, instead of finding Tobias.", Jake said, stopping the silence. "No reason to tell me, I already know.", a voice said. We all turned around there stood Cathrina. " I'll get the will together, and I guess we will get Tobias back in three days." she said. "I guess, that would be okay, but why does this person want your will.", Marco asked. "Because, in my will, I am giving my money to you 6, my butler, and my other workers.", she replied," Ryan not in the will, so even if he does marry me when I die, he will not get a dime of my money unless I say does in my will. If I get my will, and he makes me change it to say that he gets my money, he'll get it." "Not a bad plan, but why are you giving the money to us?", Marco asked. "Because, Tobias is my nephew and your his friends.", was the only reply he got.   
  
Ax  
  
"Nephew? How?", Rachel asked the lady Cathrina. "I am his mom's youngest sister, so he is my nephew, and since his is my nephew, that means that he is family, and that he is rightfully allowed to have the money amd since your his closes friends I am giving part of it to you as well.", she explained.   
  
to be continued.......   



End file.
